Snow In New York
by ForeverV
Summary: Nilly. Nick and Lilly are in New York. What happens in the snow? NickxLilly


New Nilly One-Shot! Yay!

Disclaimer: No I don't own California, New York, Times Square, The ice-skatin rink, Lilly, Nick, or Central Park. Silly readers.

* * *

"So how you liking New York City Lils?" I heard Nick say making me wake up fromm my little day dream.

I'm in Times Square. I've never seen so many lights. Sure I'm from California. And I've been to LA. But this has no comparison to LA. This is a whole new level. I mean Christmas time in New York? It's everyone's dream. And I'm living it up baby! Here with Nick. It's perfect.

"It's so … so … big!" I said sounding like a little girl in some huge dollhouse.

He laughed. That laugh made butterflies invade my stomach. I liked it.

"Lils, I'm really glad that you're here. I don't think I would've survived two weeks here without you."

"Me either. Thanks for inviting me Nicky" I said with a smile. I knew what was coming up.

"Oh no, not the Nicky. What do you want?"

"Little old me, Oh no I don't want anything. But, I wouldn't mind a walk through central park? And why not with my best friend in the world?!" I knew he would give in soon.

"Do I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to. But it would mean so much to me if you did!"

"Fine."

I know him too well.

**--**

**Nick's POV**

**--**

She knows me too well. I gave in. Like always.

We walked another block or so to central park. She held my hand. I got excited. But then I remembered 'Just Friends'. Oh, the irony in that song.

"Whatcha thinking about Nicky?" said Lilly with a grin.

I could tell she loved New York. I could tell she was happy. She deserved to be happy, if it was with a city, or with a toy, or even with a … guy.

She pushed me a little so I would pay attention to her. And I did, I smiled and responded

"Uh, nothing just how cold it is here"

"I love the change, it's so refreshing. Being stuck in Malibu your whole life gets pretty tiring" She said and I laughed. It was almost like a reflex. Everything she did or said made me laugh. Mostly because I'm just nervous around her.

"Lilly, what would I do without you?"

"Die."

"Wow, you're quite optimistic"

"Eh, you know." And she smiled. I love her smile. I love everything about her.

**--**

**Lilly's POV**

**--**

I caught him looking at me. I mean, really looking. Maybe he felt the same way? No. He's a rock star. Girls go crazy at the sight of his hair. He can't like a girl like me. No way.

I shook my head, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind. I didn't need to feel depressed right now. I'm with Nick. That's all I need.

I just noticed, Nick is looking at me weird. Guess we both have been spacing today. I need to think of something witty to say.

"Bleblablo"

Uh-Oh, the face. The 'WTF?' face.

"What The Fudge bars Lilly?"

Pardon, the 'WTFB?' face.

"Sorry, it was the only thing that popped up in my head." I laughed a bit. I could feel my cheeks getting red …

"Lilly, you're blushing" He said with his laugh

"No, it's the … uhm … the cold makes my cheeks red." DUH! How did he not know that?

"Yeah, okay. But don't worry I wont tell anyone that you blush" I hate it when he says things like that.

"I didn't blush" I mumbled. I was just gonna give up. I didn't need an argument in the best place in life!

"Well, Lils now what? We're in central park, like you wanted. We're walking, like you wanted. Now, what do _you_ want to do?" He said, obviously trying to please me. I liked it.

"Uhm can we ice skate?" I said while pointing at the rink to our left

He nodded and said "Sure, anything to make Lilly Pad happy"

I laughed and pulled him by the arm while running towards the rink.

**--**

**Nick's POV**

**--**

We ran, got our skates and went in. I slipped and fell. That ice was cold. While Lilly just glided around on the ice. Like she had been doing this since she was born. She looked so beautiful.

I quickly got to my feet, embarrassed. Nobody was around, but I didn't wanna look like an idiot in front of Lilly.

"Nicky its okay. Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days! Everybody knows what, I'm talking bout, everybody gets that way!" she kept on going until she finished the first chorus. I just stood there amazed of how Lilly was so … different. I had never met a girl like her. She was truly one in a million.

When she was done, I clapped. And she took a bow and slipped. She fell on her butt. It was kinda funny. What wasn't funny was me getting yelled at for laughing. I just skated over and helped her up. But while I was trying to help her up she pulled me and I fell. On my butt. Embarrassing, again! God I'm a genius at making myself look like a moron in front of Lilly.

But she has the best sense of humor, and just laughed. Not a mocking laugh, but a sweet laugh. She's not like normal girls, she's just, perfect, flawless.

I looked at her straight in the eyes; I think she knew I had been looking at her before. At that moment I didn't care. I didn't think.

I kissed her.

**--**

**Lilly's POV**

--

He kissed me.

And I ran, I didn't even know where to go. I just ran and ran and stopped at the nearest hotel. Thank God it was the one I was staying at. This is where my instincts kicked in.

I quickly took out my room key and locked myself in the room. I knew he would come looking for me, he always did. That's when I realized. He was always there. So, why do I leave him now? Because I'm scared. Because I don't know what to do. Because my heart is racing and my head is spinning, and I'm in love. That's it; I'm in love with Nick.

I lied on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. This couldn't be. I mean, I knew I liked Nick, but I didn't know I loved him. Love is so different. Not luv or loveya. But Love, plain out l-o-v-e, love.

When I thought of Nicks face right before he kissed me, I smiled. He looked so shy, kinda like when he does those interviews with the celebrities. He always gets nervous, and his hands sweat. That's Nicky.

--

**Nick's POV**

--

I think I walked all around New York City trying to find Lilly. I finally thought for a minute and went to the hotel, the closest location to central park. I went to the reception desk and asked if she had walked in, they said she was in her room. I don't know how long it took me to run to her room, but I ran pretty darn fast. I tried to open the door and realized that my key couldn't open the door. She must've locked it. I knocked on the door about a million times. No answer. So I did the most drastic thing I had ever done.

I went to my room, and went out on the balcony. It was really cold. But I didn't care. I climbed my way over to Lilly's balcony. Talk about Romeo and Juliet.

I tapped on her door. I saw her get up with red eyes, she was crying. She looked through the curtain and her mouth fell wide open. I could tell she was surprised. She opened the door and said

"How did you get here?"

"We need to talk" My face was serious.

"Nick answer me"

"I climbed from my balcony"

"Nick! Your balcony is 3 away" she said with worry

"Yeah, well you know, my parents are really strict with the whole near a girls room."

"Why are you here?"

"Why can't you let me ask a question?"

"Fine, ask."

"Why did you leave?" I asked with concern, I needed to know

"Nick…"

"Answer me." I was determined to know

"I was scared."

"Was or are?"

"Was." She said instantly

"So why aren't you scared now?"

"Because I know what I feel."

Then, I got scared. Maybe she wanted to be just friends. Or even worse, maybe she didn't want to be anything at all.

"What do you feel Lilly?"

"This."

And she kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, it took me a second to react but I kissed back. We kissed for about 3 minutes. I was in heaven.

"I love you Lilly" I said while putting my forehead on hers, looking into her deep blue eyes

"I love you Nick" She smiled. I could've died right there, and been completely happy. Everything was perfect.

"OH MY GOSH NICKY! SNOW IT'S REALLY SNOW!" she jumped around the balcony with snowflakes falling on her head.

I found this the perfect time to kiss her, under the _Snow in New York_.

Everything was truly **perfect**.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I _kinda_ liked it [: R&R please!

P.S.- The hotel was the Hilton Hotel. Just if you were curious. [:

P.P.S- Like the bleblablo? It is a word! Me and my friend are contacting websters.

P.P.P.S- My friend ( from the bleblablo thing) is Amanda. She wrote a Moe one-shot called Finally. Check it out!

lovex3

ForeverV


End file.
